FATE
by BaekToYou
Summary: Kau percaya apa itu takdir dan reinkarnasi? Percayalah, maka itu akan terjadi/ "Aku ingin bertanya, untuk apa kita bertemu, kalau pada akhirnya akan dipisahkan"/"Tenanglah sayang, kita akan bersama selamanya di kehidupan selanjutnya.." CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL / - - ga bakat bikin summary


A ChanBaek's story for ya guys, enjoy~

I dont permit any plagiarism.

Kau percaya apa itu takdir dan reinkarnasi? Percayalah, maka itu akan terjadi.

**FATE **

Author : Hime

Main cast : BaekYeol

Genre : Find it by yourself

Rated : T

A/N: this story line and all of the words are mine forever. Except for the main cast, they are belong to God.

**"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa takdir begitu sulit kita runtuhkan..**

**Apakah hati yang tak terpenuhi akan membaik?**

**Aku ingin bertanya padamu, pada dunia ini..**

**Untuk apa kita bertemu, kalau pada akhirnya akan dipisahkan.."**

-Sekarang, abad ini, tahun ini, menit ini dan detik ini-

"Chanyeol! Baekhyuuuunn! Jangan berisiiikkkkkk!"

"Now we're on a rock rock rocket—"

"My babe..baby baby baby—"

Dua orang itu langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika manajernya melengkingkan suara untuk yang ke lima kalinya. Suho yang melihatnya hanya cekikikkan tak jelas dengan sehun yang menjulurkan lidahnya seperti berkata 'rasakan -,-'

Chanyeol mendengus sebal, ia mengambil psp lalu mulai memainkannya. Merasa tertarik, baekhyun mendekat ke arah chanyeol.

"Wah! Belok kiri chanyeol! Belok kiri! WOY! BELOK KIRI!"

"Kalo belok kiri, nanti mobilnya nabrak tembok! Tuh lihat"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Matanya masih melekat pada permainan chanyeol sedangkan chanyeol sendiri menggerakkan pspnya kesana kemari saking seriusnya bermain.

"Belok—eh jangan. Nah, belok kiri! Argh—kau bisa bermain tidak sih? Harusnya kau tahu ada jalan buntu disana!"

Chanyeol mempausekan permainannya. "Yang tadi bilang belok kiri siapa? Yang daritadi ribut sendiri siapa? Udah deh baekhyun, tidak usah protes terus, arra?"

Sang manajer dengan kuping dan hidung mengeluarkan asap hitam menoleh ke arah BaekYeol. Otomatis duo hyper itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Baekhyun memasang gerakan dengan sikut mengancam perut chanyeol.

"Lho? Kenapa kita ada disini?" suho nyeletuk. Member yang lain ikut melihat ke arah jalan. Sang sopir menggaruk kepalanya, ia tertawa miris. "Mianhae Suho-ssi, tadi saya terhanyut dengan teriakan baekhyun-ssi. Eh—saya jadi ikutan belok kiri"

Dan kini, dari luar terlihat van besar itu mengeluarkan asap hitam tebal dari celah celah jendelanya. Semua pengendara di sekitar terlihat tercengang dengan fenomena langka tersebut.

.

.

_ -Canada, 20 April, tahun xxxx- _

_Suara petir yang menggelegar tak berpengaruh apapun pada seorang wanita dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Seorang lelaki tinggi yang duduk di kursi kemudi terus menggenggam erat tangan istrinya menyalurkan kekuatan. Mata besarnya fokus pada gelap malam yang disertai rinai hujan._

_"Sayang? Bertahan ya? Sebentar lagi sampai.." ucapnya bergetar. Sang istri mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. "Yeolie.. sa-sakit—sakit yeolie.. eungh—" raungnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan kini tangannya perih digenggam sebegitu erat oleh baekhyun._

_Akhirnya mobil itu sampai di rumah sakit terdekat. Chanyeol segera memapah baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang UGD, genggaman tangan itu tak juga terlepas. Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya tak tega melihat baekhyun menderita membawa jabang bayi pertama mereka._

_"Tuan, anda sebaiknya—"_

_"Andwae! Aku suaminya!"_

_Perawat itu menggeleng kuat pertanda bahwa status apapun kecuali dokter dan perawat tak boleh memasuki ruang UGD tersebut. Dan ketika pintu putih itu tertutup, chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali ia menjambak rambutnya ketika teriakan baekhyun terdengar. _

_"Baekhyun.. bertahanlah sayang"_

_2 jam kemudian seorang dokter bername tag Kris keluar. Chanyeol sontak berdiri dan menghampirinya. "Bagaimana? Dokter? Bagaimana bayi dan istri saya?"_

_Dokter kris tersenyum tipis. Ia melepas kaca matanya dan menepuk pundak chanyeol. "Selamat, bayi anda laki-laki."_

_Senyum chanyeol merekah dan langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruangan UGD tersebut. Ia mendekati box bayi dan menggendong bayi dengan kulit merah dan kedua mata besar yang mengerjap lucu itu. "Kyeopta~! Annyeong—eum.. Luhan! Aku adalah appamu! Salam kenal! Ah—baekhyun, lihat betapa—"_

_Seorang perawat yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping ranjang baekhyun menunduk dalam. Kemudian Kris datang, ia menghela nafas berat. "Joseonghamnida Chanyeol-ssi"_

_Chanyeol menghampiri ranjang dimana baekhyun terbaring dengan tenang. Dadanya berdegup kencang dengan kedua matanya nanar bergerak gelisah. "Baekhyun? kau tidak ingin melihat anak kita? Lihat, dia sangat cantik mirip sepertimu. Matanya besar seperti mataku, bibirnya tipis seperti bibirmu, kulitnya putih dan sehalus kulitmu, dan—"_

_Dalam gendongannya Luhan menangis keras. "Dengar, suaranya merdu seperti suaramu Baekhyun.. baekhyun! ireona!"_

_._

_._

_-Korea, 7 juni, tahun xxxx-_

_Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Matanya menatap bosan pada psp di tangannya. Ia mendengus sebal lalu melempar benda itu jauh-jauh dan prak—bunyi itu pun tak diragukan lagi penyebabnya. Kaki panjangnya pun ia tendang-tendang ke kaki meja._

_"Chanyeol? Waeyo?" _

_Chanyeol mendongak. "Aniya noona. Kapan eomma appa pulang? chanyeol lapar! Lihat? Perut chanyeol membuncit sebesar buah kelapa!" ucapnya menggembungkan pipi dengan tangan mengusap perut ratanya. Baekhyun terkekeh. "Ada lauk di dapur, yeolie. Jangan manja!"_

_"A-ni-ya. Tadi pagi Yeolie makan pakai itu, masa sekarang juga? Chanyeol bosan! Noonaaaa~~"_

_"Diam chanyeol."_

_"Noona~ baekhyun noona~ baekhyun noona~ jeleeek"_

_"Chanyeol."_

_"Baekhyun noona gendut kaya sapi~ baekhyun noona—"_

_CTAR!_

_Suara petir membuat anak berumur 16 tahun itu bungkam. Ia menutup telinganya dengan bahu yang bergetar. Sebenarnya baekhyun ingin tertawa, tapi hati nuraninya masih waras bekerja. Ia mendekat ke arah sofa dan memeluk adiknya itu lembut._

_"Uljima.. hehe. Ada noona disini.." ucap baekhyun lembut seraya mengusap penggung anak itu. chanyeol masih terisak, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri memejamkan mata ketika sesuatu berdesir pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ini salah baekhyun.. salah._

_"Noona?"_

_"Ne?" baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan chanyeol ini._

_"Saranghae"_

_"Na do"_

_Chanyeol menatap kedua mata sipit itu. Ia menggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher putih baekhyun lalu menyesapnya dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah besar noona. Aku 16 tahun dan aku tahu persis apa yang kurasakan"_

_Baekhyun mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya ketika nafas hangat chanyeol menerpa kulitnya. Kedua mata sipitnya terpejam. "Kau tahu apa?"_

_"Aku tahu ini cinta noona. Jangan melihatku sebagai adikmu, lihat aku sebagai pria."_

_Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Aniya chanyeol. Kau itu adikku" bagaimanapun juga tak ada seorang pun boleh tahu tentang dilema dan kegelisahannya kini. _

_"Noona tatap mataku." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Noona.." melihat baekhyun tetap diam, chanyeol menarik dagu itu agar sepasang matanya bertemu dengan baekhyun._

_"Kau mencintaiku?" _

_Baekhyun terdiam. Dadanya terasa sempit untuk bernafas. Tenggorokannya begitu sakit untuk berbicara. Apalagi wajah penuh harap chanyeol yang membuatnya rapuh. Ini salah 'kan?_

_"Park Baekhyun, kau mencintaiku?"_

_Dan akhirnya baekhyun mengangguk seiring linangan air mata membasahi pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.. "_

_Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Walaupun darah yang mengalir di sekujur tubuh kita sama, aku tak peduli." Ia memeluk baekhyun erat, membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Sekali lagi chanyeol benar-benar tak peduli pada status dan keturunan. Yang ia tahu, ia mencintai kakaknya—Park baekhyun._

_"Jadilah orang lain di kehidupan selanjutnya noona. Saranghae.."_

_._

_._

_-China,10 juli, tahun xxxx-_

_"Chan—aku.."_

_"Ssstt.. Bai xian, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenang lah." ucap lelaki berkebangsaan korea yang baru saja di temuinya di bar beberapa menit lalu._

_Bai xian mengangguk ketika tubuh hangat chanyeol makin merapat pada tubuhnya sementara punggungnya sudah menempel pada dinding kamar hotel tersebut. Kedua tangannya menahan dada lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu untuk sedikit menjauh—tapi tenaga chanyeol lebih besar._

_Bai Xian menyadari sesuatu dalam dadanya semakin berdebar tak karuan ketika nafas hangat chanyeol berhembus di sekitar ceruk lehernya. Reflek bai xian mendongakkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang mati-matian ia katupkan rapat. Chanyeol yang melihat itu lalu memagutnya lembut. "Jangan ditahan—mmh" ucapnya di sela-sela ciumannya._

_"J-jangan...mmh~" ucapnya berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang terkalung di leher chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menekan tengkuk bai xian dan membawanya ke sofa terdekat. Ia menghisap bibir atas dan bawah bai xian bergantian. Mulutnya terbuka ketika bai xian mulai membalas ciumannya. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu dan mulai menciummi tiap inci kulit wajah bai xian dengan beringas._

_Drrtt.. drrtt...drrrtt_

_Chanyeol tak peduli, ia semakin turun dan mulai menelusupkan tangan besarnya ke dalam kaus bai xian._

_Drrt drrtt.._

_Bai xian menahan tangan itu dan otomatis aktifitas chanyeol berhenti. Ia menunjuk telpon genggam yang berada di meja nakas dengan dagunya. Chanyeol memutarbola matanya dan mau tak mau beranjak pergi untuk mengangkat panggilan itu._

_"Who the hell—"_

_Bai xian bangun dan menyusul chanyeol. Ia berjinjit untuk melihat identitas si penelepon. Chanyeol menatap bai xian lalu menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya dan bai xian mengangguk._

_"Yeoboseyo Yejin-ah? aniyo chagi, aku pulangke korea lusa—atau hari Rabu. Iya, aku lembur. Tidur duluan saja. Ne, na do saranghae" dan flip—ia menutup ponsel itu lalu kembali memeluk bai xian dengan lembut. "Istrimu menunggu di rumah sendirian?" tanya bai xian. Chanyeol hanya bergumam._

_Drrtt...Drrrtt_

_Bai xian hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu meraih ponselnya. "Yeoboseyo? Iya, perform di China sangat memuaska—mphh" ia mendelik karena chanyeol tiba-tiba menciumnya. "Ini sedang makan, tadi tersedak. Hm-sudah malam. Tidurlah, ne saranghae"_

_"Ternyata kita berkebangsaan sama. siapa namamu?"_

_"Panggil aku Baekhyun."_

_chanyeol memainkan poni lelaki di hadapannya, dan menyampirkannya ke samping agar ia bisa leluasa menatap kedua mata indah itu._

_"Tunanganmu?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk dan chanyeol kembali memeluknya di tengah lampu temaram kamar hotel itu. Ia menghirup wangi tubuh baekhyun lalu mengusap-usapkan hidungnya pada leher putih itu. "Eum—chanyeol, Istrimu—dan tunanganku, apa kau tak—"_

_"Kau mencintaiku?"_

_"Walaupun kita baru bertemu? iya."_

_"Aku juga mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang harus kau tahu."_

_._

_._

_-Korea, 4 September, xxxx-_

_"Jadi Park-ssi, anda setuju kalau tanggal pernikahannya adalah 6 September? Dua hari lagi?" tanya seorang lelaki tegap berjas tersebut. Wanita disampingnya hanya tersenyum yakin sambil melirik dua orang putranya di sebelah kanan._

_"Tentu saja. Tak usah menunggu lama, kita nikahkan langsung saja Baekhyun dan Kris. Aku sudah terlalu tua mengurus perusahaan.." jawab Tuan Park. "Kris, Kau siap menikah dengannya?"_

_Lelaki tinggi itu mendongak lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tentu." Jawabnya singkat dan bunyi sesuatu terjatuh terdengar. Mereka semua menoleh ke ujung meja dan mendapati seorang berambut hitam dengan kedua matanya yang sipit itu tengah membungkuk formal. "Joseonghamnida.. joseonghamnida"_

_"Kau benar mencintai baekhyun kan?" Tanya tuan Park lagi sambil menatap tajam Kris. Kris meremas taplak meja itu dengan perasaan kalut. "Ya, saya mencintai baekhyun"_

_Prang!_

_Semuanya kembali menoleh. "Lay, ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya ibunya khawatir. Lay menggeleng lemah, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakaknya—kris, meremas taplak meja dengan kuat. Sebut saja kris bodoh jika ia hanya berdiam diri ketika dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu apa yang terjadi._

_"T-tanganku licin. Joseonghamnida—aku sudah kenyang. Annyeong Tn. Dan Ny. Park." Ucapnya lirih ketika kris hanya diam dan sibuk dengan makanan di hadapannya. Hancur? Bukan, tapi sekarat._

_"Ah—joseonghamnida, baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak bisa datang. Mereka sedang tidak enak badan katanya."_

_Sementara di kediaman park, dua orang itu masih saja bergeming di tengah temaram lampu halaman belakang. Tidak enak badan—bukankah alasan yang naif? Masa bodoh dengan kenaifan, mereka hanya butuh waktu berdua._

_"Kenapa kita tidak ikut? Apa yang terjadi, chanyeol hyung?" tanya baekhyun kesekian kali. Namun chanyeol hanya diam seribu bahasa. Matanya hampa menatap langit pekat tanpa kerlipan bintang. Merasa didiamkan, baekhyun hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamarnya._

_"Aku ngantuk, hyung. Ingat, jangan tidur terlalu malam, ne?"_

_Chanyeol masih terdiam. Jujur, untuk saat ini, tenggorokannya rasanya tercekat dan matanya tak sanggup menatap wajah itu. Baekhyun-nya. Adiknya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai._

_Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan sejujurnya kalau pada akhirnya hanya akan membuat baekhyun menangis?_

_Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Dihempaskan punggungnya pada pintu dan perlahan merosot ke bawah. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia bendung akhirnya lolos juga. Ia tersenyum ia tahu benar apa yang sedang terjadi. _

_Ia tak bisa menyalahkan takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol. Karena takdir hanya meluruskan apa yang salah. dan kesalahan itu ada pada dirinya dan chanyeol._

_Tok tok tok. Tok tok tok._

_"Baekhyun-ah."_

_"Ini sudah malam hyung. Tidurlah. Besok kau harus kerja kan? Aku juga harus sekolah. Kalau terlambat, bisa di marahi eomma dan appa. Oiya, jangan lupa sikat gigi dan cuci muka—"_

_"Aku akan menikah."_

_Sakit. Baekhyun memukul dadanya berkali-kali. Air mata itu satu persatu jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Ingin melampiaskan, tapi pada siapa? Ia ingin semua orang tahu bahwa baekhyun mencintai chanyeol. Ia ingin semua orang tahu tapi.._

_"Chukkae hyung.."_

_Sesuatu yang salah harus dibenarkan, 'kan?_

_._

_._

_-Korea, 20 Desember, tahun xxxx-_

_"Sedang apa?"_

_Baekhyun menoleh. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat sosok tinggi dengan jas hitam dan rambutnya yang masih berantakan itu datang menghampirinya. "Sudah mau berangkat?"_

_Chanyeol menggumam. Diseruputnya teh herbal yang sudah disediakan baekhyun di atas meja. Ia sedikit memandang keluar jendela di dapur; melihat rombongan anak SMA bersenda gurau di jalanan kota. Baekhyun yang kebetulan mengetahuinya hanya menghela nafas berat. "Karena salahku, tidak seharusnya kamu mengurus perusahaan—"_

_"Ini bukan salah eomma." Baekhyun terhenyak ketika kedua lengan chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya. Lelaki tinggi itu menumpukkan dagunya pada pundak baekhyun. Mengeratkannya hingga pegangan baekhyun pada pisau beralih pada tangan chanyeol._

_"C-chanyeol.."_

_"Akan kupastikan si brengsek itu tidak akan mengganggu eomma lagi. Eomma ingin aku menghajarnya sampai mati, hm?"_

_Baekhyun berbalik. Menangkup kedua pipi chanyeol dan mengusapnya lembut. "Eomma, kau cantik." Puji chanyeol tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum jahil ketika pipi baekhyun bersemu merah. Didekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun menahannya, ia menggeleng lemah. "Eomma, aku mencintaimu." _

_Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. Ia menggeleng dan terus menggeleng. Dan ketika chanyeol langsung menempelkan bibirnya, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah. Chanyeol mengusap pipi baekhyun sementara tangannya yang lain menarik pinggang ramping itu. _

_Baekhyun masih menangis. Mungkin inilah dosa terindah yang pernah dilakukannya._

_._

_._

-Korea, Happy camp 2013-

"WE ARE ONE! ANNYEONG HASEYO, JEONEUN BAEKHYUN IMNIDA!"

"HAPPY VIRUS CHANYEOL IMNIDA!"

**"kau bertanya padaku, ada saat dimana seseorang tidak berdaya..**

**berdaya bersama harapan dan kepercayaan..**

**Jika kau bertanya padaku, kenapa kita tak pernah bisa bersama..**

**Tenanglah sayang, kita akan bersama selamanya di kehidupan selanjutnya.."**

END

*bow* gomawo yang udah baca, silahkan di Rcl. Gomenasai banyak kekurangan ya :" hiiks..

Fyi, di awal sama akhir ada kutipan dari film 'waiting for forever' ._.

Mind to review? :)


End file.
